Dem Morgen entgegen
by Lizella
Summary: doch die Hoffnungslosigkeit droht ihn zu verschlingen!
1. Der neue Tag

Hier sitze ich und warte;  
warte ganz alleine;  
warte darauf dass der Tag anbricht;  
dass eine neue Sonne aufgeht;  
die Dunkelheit sich verflüchtigt;  
und dass die Schatten verschwinden.  
  
Darauf dass ich aufwache aus diesem Albtraum;  
einfach meine Augen öffne;  
und alles ist gut.  
Darauf dass die gelbe runde Sonne sich erhebt;  
und emporsteigt um mir meinen Weg zu zeigen.  
Darauf dass jemand zu mir kommt;  
und mir sagt dass er mich versteht;  
dass er weiß was in mir vorgeht.  
Darauf dass mir jemand sagt;  
dass die Einsamkeit nicht von Dauer ist;  
dass sie irgendwann verschwindet.  
Darauf dass mir jemand erzählt;  
dass die Bilder eines Tages nicht mehr wiederkehren;  
dass ich die Schreie irgendwann nicht mehr höre;  
die Morde nicht mehr sehe;  
das Blut nicht mehr schmecke;  
die Fäulnis nicht mehr rieche;  
und dass ich diese Leere nicht mehr fühle.  
Darauf dass der Morgen dämmert;  
und die Vögel singen;  
ihr unschuldiges Lied.  
  
Aber der neue Tag wird nicht anbrechen;  
keine neue Sonne wird aufgehen;  
die Vögel werden stumm sein;  
und die Dunkelheit wird bleiben;  
genauso wie die Schatten.  
Und ich werde weiterhin die Schreie hören;  
die Schreie in der Stille der Nacht. 


	2. Die Stille der Nacht

Author's note: inspiriert wurde ich durch den Satz meiner ersten und  
letzten Zeile. In meinem Wohnbezirk gibt es nämlich ein Gebäude (heute das  
"Haus des Meeres"), dass im Krieg ein Abwehrstützpunkt war. Es wurde dabei  
fast völlig zerstört und die Soldaten darin kamen um. Danach wurde es  
wieder aufgebaut und heute steht oben rund um das Gebäude herum  
geschrieben, dieser Satz. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich finde ihn traurig  
schön und diesem Satz und seiner Bedeutung widme ich dieses Gedicht!  
  
Smashed to pieces in the still of the night  
"Zerschmettert in Stücke im Frieden der Nacht"  
  
Das ist etwas das passieren wird,  
auch dieser Schule;  
diesem Ort des Friedens  
und der Freude.  
  
Hier in Hogwarts werden junge Leute erzogen  
um Chancen in der Zukunft zu haben.  
Ironie nicht wahr?  
Sie werden erzogen als ob es für sie eine Zukunft gäbe;  
als hätten sie eine Wahl was sie später aus ihrem Leben machen möchten;  
als wüssten sie nicht dass sie später keine Wahl haben, außer der die auf  
welcher Seite sie stehen;  
die "Guten" oder die "Bösen",  
ob sie Auroren werden oder Todesser,  
und dann gegeneinander kämpfen:  
gegen Menschen in ihrem Alter,  
aus derselben Schule,  
aus dem selben Haus,  
vielleicht sogar aus derselben Klasse,  
ein Freund oder der eigene Bruder.  
  
Wir Lehrer sind eigentlich nur zu dem einen Zweck hier:  
um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Den Eindruck zu geben, dass diese Welt noch zu retten wäre;  
so zu tun als ob es eine reelle Chance gäbe, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen.  
Wir versuchen die Kinder dazu zu bringen sich selbst verteidigen zu können.  
Aber wie wehrt man sich gegen ein Messer im Nacken?  
Oder gegen einen Zauberstab im Rücken?  
Oder gegen Avada Kedavra, leise Worte die den Tod bringen?  
Wie lehrt man jemanden, keinem zu vertrauen, außer sich selbst,  
und dass dein bester Freund dein größter Feind sein könnte.  
Aber wir machen weiter - für die Illusion.  
  
Doch trotz den Bemühungen der Schüler;  
und dem Einsatz der Lehrer;  
wird auch dieser letzte Ort der Hoffnung ,  
wird dieser Fels in der Brandung,  
wird dieser Zufluchtsort für die Ausgestoßenen,  
fallen, aufhören zu existieren.  
  
Natürlich werden wir kämpfen,  
wir werden alles geben.  
Persönliche Feindschaften werden überwunden werden  
um das Eine zu beschützen was diese geschändete Welt noch hat.  
Wir werden kämpfen  
und bei dem Versuch sterben.  
  
Man hat mir gesagt ich sei zu pessimistisch  
Albus glaubt noch immer an unseren Sieg!  
Eigentlich denkt man jemand der so weise ist sollte es besser wissen.  
Aber vielleicht ist es besser so:  
denn wenn Albus Dumbledore keine Hoffnung mehr hätte,  
wenn ein Glaube an das Licht, so stark wie der seine  
aufhören würde unsere Richtlinie zu sein  
dann gäbe es keinen Kampf, wir hätten schon verloren.  
  
Also lasse ich ihm seine Hoffnung  
und auch Harry Potter "dem Wunderkind"  
und all den anderen die noch Glauben.  
Bis zu dem Tag wo es vorbei ist.  
  
Vielleicht ist es nicht morgen  
und auch nicht übermorgen  
aber vielleicht ist es auch schon heute.  
  
Und alles was von uns bleiben wird werden die Ruinen von Hogwarts sein.  
Smashed to pieces in the still of the night. 


	3. Warum?

Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl?  
Jeden Morgen wenn man aufwacht  
und sich diese eine Frage stellt:  
Warum?  
Warum sollte ich heute wieder aufwachen?  
Um einen Kampf zu kämpfen der vergebens ist?  
Um zu versuchen einen Traum zu verwirklichen,  
der nie mehr sein wird als eine Illusion?  
Jeden Morgen das Mal zu sehen,  
dass mich mein Leben lang zeichnen wird.  
Doch wie lange kann dieses wohl noch dauern?  
Der einzige Wunsch den man verspürt,  
ist das es aufhört,  
dieses sich weiterschleppen  
Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde.  
Dieses Tun-als-ob es noch mehr gäbe  
eine Zukunft  
ein Überleben  
oder ein Morgen.  
Warum unterrichten?  
Vor dem Dunklen Lord nützt kein Zaubertrank.  
Warum essen?  
Verschwendung der wenigen Zeit die noch bleibt.  
Warum schlafen?  
Um die Albträume noch deutlicher zu sehen.  
Und warum sollte  
eine große Tat  
oder auch eine Kleinigkeit  
auch nur ein wenig Sinn ergeben?  
Und dennoch werde ich aufwachen  
jeden Morgen  
solange ich es noch kann.  
Fragt mich nicht "Warum?"  
denn ich weiß es nicht.  
Doch die Illusion bleibt bestehen. 


	4. Morgen schon

Author`s note: Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es stimmt, aber ich habe für den Sinn  
meines Gedichtes Filius Flitwick zum Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw gemacht.  
Schätze das ist mein einziger Spoiler. Der Titel "Morgen schon" ist aus dem  
Musical "Les Miserables".  
  
Morgen schon könnte er sein  
der letzte Tag  
auf den jeder gewartet hat  
den jeder gefürchtet hat  
vor dem sich alle ängstigen  
und den wir doch herbeisehnen  
denn alles ist besser als diese Unwissenheit  
wenn keiner sagen kann  
was passiert  
oder wann  
und auf welcher Seite wer steht.  
Ich sehe die Gesichter der Schüler  
verängstigte Hufflepuffs  
zweifelnde Ravenclaws  
entschlossene Gryffindors  
trickreiche Slytherins  
doch sie alle teilen das Eine: die Angst  
vor dem was morgen sein könnte.  
Ich sehe die Gesichter meiner Kollegen:  
der Ausdruck einer entschlossenen, klugen Hexe  
den einer verängstigten, dennoch eifrigen Kräuterexpertin  
den eines zweifelnden, kleinen Zauberkunstlehrers  
die Trauermiene einer dubiosen Wahrsagerin  
und das Leuchten eines Sternes in einem Paar blauer Augen.  
Ich sehe die Fratzen der Todesser:  
meist zeugen sie von Lust und Ergötzung am Schmerz anderer  
von Freude am Quälen verlorener Seelen  
von Hass und Gier und Sadismus  
und von dem Einzigen was in dieser Welt zu zählen scheint:  
MACHT  
Mit diesen Einstellungen werden diese Menschen aufeinander treffen  
und sie werden kämpfen  
jeder für das woran er glaubt  
und wofür er steht  
und sie werden sterben.  
Morgen schon. 


End file.
